The present invention is directed to the field of clothing. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an article of clothing capable of displaying a rivalry of interest to the wearer and the wearer's preference for the outcome of a soon-to-be-played game or one of historic interest.
Sports have long been a passion for many and the number of fans for particular sports is expanding exponentially. Sports paraphernalia is proliferating and fans are looking for additional ways to display their love for their preferred team(s). It is an object of the present invention to present articles of apparel which allows the wearer to make clear to anyone seeing the person's attire, his/her preference for the outcome of a particular rivalry/game. This apparel may take the form of a cap or other type of hat, a sweatshirt, t-shirt, jacket, polo shirts, team jersey, vests, etc., available under the trademark Rivalry Rip-off™ apparel.
The present invention comprises an article of clothing for displaying a rivalry between two teams including: a) an apparel item having a display region for displaying at least two logos of rival teams; b) a first logo for a preferred team; c) a second logo for another rival team; d) attachment means for removably securing the first and second logos to the display region; e) indicator means for manifesting a preference of a wearer of the apparel item for one team over the other team. The article of clothing includes first attachment means for securing the first logo and second attachment means for securing the second logo to the display region which includes a field, court, pool, rink, or mat depicting a sport in which the rival teams compete with a ‘VS’ emblazoned on the field, court, pool, rink or mat between the first and second attachment means, as well as at least one indication adjacent one of the attachment sites indicating which is the home team.
Each of the first and second attachment means comprises first and second hook-and-loop fabric portions in which the first hook-and-loop fabric portion is secured to the display region and the second hook-and-loop fabric portion is secured to a back side of one of the first and second logos. The indicator means comprises a team name/logo/exhortational message of/for the wearer's preferred team displayed elsewhere on the apparel item. The indicator means further comprises a red cord stretched diagonally across the second logo. The article of apparel includes removable attachment means for the red cord allowing it to be draped across either side of the display region. It is envisioned that this Rivalry Rip-off™ apparel could apply to sports including baseball, basketball, diving, football, hockey, soccer, swimming, track and field, wrestling at all levels of competition and could easily be applied to non-athletic competitions, such as highschool and college scholastic meets, as well.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.